counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Spetsnaz
}}The Russian Spetsnaz is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Official Description The primary missions of the Russian Spetsnaz are acquiring intelligence on major economic or military installations and either destroying them or putting them out of action, organizing acts of sabotage or subversion, carrying out punitive operation against rebels, and forming and training insurgency detachments. Appearance ''Deleted Scenes'' Uniform Spetsnaz wear a variety of uniforms depending on mission. Uniform *'Standard': Urban-camouflaged combat fatigues, with Russian sailor inner shirt and paired with a Kevlar Assault Suit with the word "Spetsnaz" in Russian written in the back. *'Desert': Desert-camouflaged fatigues with black Kevlar. Helmet *'Standard': Urban-camouflaged helmet with red star and wears black balaclava. *'Commander': Blue beret with Spetsnaz patch. *'Other operatives': **Urban-camouflaged helmet without the balaclava. **White helmet with balaclava. Map Appearances Xbox= *Militia *Prodigy *Vostok |-|Deleted Scenes= The Spetsnaz appear in 3 missions: :Secret War A team of Spetsnaz operatives (with the player among them) are sent to a Soviet missile silo in order to decommission it and evacuate all personnel. Unfortunately, all of the personnel was killed and most of the team perished during this mission. Only the player and 2 other operatives escaped from the silo. They were later followed by a Hind which was quickly shot down by the player. During the start, the Spetsnaz only gives order to the player. At mid-point, he is assisted in-combat and by radio communication. In the last part, they evacuate the player. File:Silo_team_briefing.png|The team being briefed. File:Silo_team_facilityfront.png|The team in front of the facility. File:Silo_team_facilityinside.png|Ditto, inside. File:Silo_team_escape.png|The only surviving members of the team (with the player among them). :Thin Ice The player (who is again a Spetsnaz operative) is sent in solo into a Russian nuclear powered ship that is about to collide with a city. The player's mission is to stop the ship and eliminate any opposition on board. The Spetsnaz only assists the player via radio-communication. :Pipe Dream A Spetsnaz team is sent to an oil pipeline in order to eliminate a Terrorist group and rescue the personnel. At the start of the mission, the player is accompanied by a squad. At mid-point, he is on his own then later, he and the hostages are escorted out by a Spetsnaz helicopter. DS Pipe Dream The team being briefed.jpg|The team being briefed DS pipe Dream hostages.jpg|A soldier unlocks the doors to free the hostages DS pipe dream hind 2.jpg|The rest of the soldiers and hostages at the rescue zone with the Hind Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "spetsnaz". *This model may be randomly chosen for the player in the Tour of Duty mode. Moreover, bots do not use this model in this mode but they may randomly choose it in multiplayer mode if they do not have a preferred model. *In Deleted Scenes, the Spetsnaz uses the AK-47 as their assault rifle weapon instead of typical the M4A1 that most Counter-Terrorists AI uses. *In real life, Spetsnaz is an umbrella term for all Russian special forces. Their in-game depiction seems to depict a generic Russian Counter-Terrorist special force instead of any one particular real life Counter-Terrorist forces. External links *Spetsnaz at Wikipedia. ru:Альфа Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist